This invention relates to the plumbing trade, and in particular to an improved apparatus and method for finishing a drain pipe so as to bring it even with the level of a poured. concrete floor.
In residential and commercial construction, drain pipes are used to direct wastes from a sink or toilet into the sewer below. Where the sink or toilet is to be located over a concrete floor, a vertical drain pipe is installed prior to the pouring of the concrete floor. After the concrete floor has been poured, the drain pipe usually extends several inches or more above the level of the concrete floor. It then becomes necessary to lower the level of the drain pipe to bring it even with the floor before the final plumbing work can be done.
The conventional method for bringing a drain pipe even with a concrete floor is difficult and time consuming. First, concrete is chiseled out from around the drain pipe to expose part of the pipe below floor level. Next, the pipe is cut off below floor level. Finally, a glued closet fitting is attached to the end of the pipe so as to bring the drain pipe even with the level of the concrete floor.
While this method has worked in the past, there exists a need for an easier and less time consuming way to finish a drain pipe so as to bring it even with the level of a concrete floor, particularly one that does not require chiselling out the concrete floor from around the drain pipe.